


Go Lower

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by GMM #894. Rhett helps Link relax after a busy week at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Lower

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel to the fic Soothing Touch.

Rhett walked in his office expecting to find Link sitting at his desk, but his chair was empty. He crossed his arms. “Well, there’s only one other place he could be.” Rhett climbed the stairs to the nap loft and as he expected, he found Link asleep on one of the couches.

“Link! Hey Link!” Rhett whispered while gently shaking Link. Link mumbled a bit before finally opening his eyes.

“What’s going on?”

“The work day is pretty much over and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight.”

Link sat up and smiled. “Are we actually going to eat this time, or are you planning on distracting me again?”

Rhett pretended to be offended as Link recalled the last time they spent the evening together. “Hey, we had dinner eventually…after I fucked your brains out.” Rhett took Link’s hand. “Seriously though, we need a date night. You wanna come over?”

Link pecked Rhett on the lips. “Sure. Let me go get my things and we’ll head out.”

“Okay.”

After sharing an intimate moment in the nap loft a few months ago, Rhett and Link officially started dating. Their relationship had moved from a strong friendship peppered with casual sex to a full on romance bolstered by a lifetime of friendship and trust. Their love for each other had taken on new dimensions and they couldn’t be happier about it.

About an hour later, the two men arrived at Rhett’s house. They decided to get Chinese for dinner, and Link set the food on the table and began to open up the take out boxes while Rhett got utensils and grabbed a couple beers out of the fridge. They spent the next half hour stealing bites of each other’s food and joking around. It had been a busy week at work and Rhett and Link were thankful for the opportunity to relax and be alone with each other.

“I’ll clean up.” Rhett offered when they had finished eating. Link placed his arms on the table and put his head down.

“What’s the matter Link? You tired?”

“Yeah.” He said in a muffled voice. “You mind if I go lay down on your bed?”

“Sure, go ahead, I’ll join you in a second.”

After Rhett finished up in the kitchen, he joined Link in his bedroom. Link was sound asleep, so Rhett quietly sat on what had become his side of the bed, put on his earphones, and did some work on his laptop. Every once in awhile he’d glance at sleeping Link and smile. Having him nearby felt incredibly comforting, even though he was sleeping.

Link woke up about two hours later, feeling refreshed. He tapped Rhett on the arm to get his attention.

“Sorry about falling asleep on you, man.” He said after Rhett had removed his earphones. “Guess I was more tired than I thought.

“It’s okay.” Rhett checked the time; it was 9 p.m.. “Why don’t you just go ahead and spend the night? We’ve got nothing to do tomorrow, plus I like having you here.”

“Okay.” Link got up to use the bathroom then returned to the bed, laying on his stomach. Rhett quietly set his laptop on the nightstand and straddled Link. Link giggled.

“While you’re up there can you give me a massage? I’m feeling kind of tense.”

“My pleasure.” Rhett set to work on Link’s back, running his large hands up and down Link’s lean frame. Link hummed in satisfaction. “This is way nicer than the massage episode we taped this week.”

“I know, right?” Rhett smiled. “I prefer using my hands.” He squeezed Link’s hips.

“Can you believe that OH-Ball thing we used? Totally looked like a ball gag.”

Rhett snorted. “Yeah it did. You enjoyed it though.”

“Not as much as you did. That look on your face spoke volumes.”

Rhett shrugged. “I couldn’t help myself. I like touching you.” Rhett slipped his hands underneath Link’s shirt and dug his knuckles into the smooth skin of his back.

“Let me make this a little easier for you.” Link said as he pulled off his shirt. “Better?”

“Much better.” Rhett stuck his tongue out in excitement. As he continued to rub Link’s back, he began grinding his hips into Link’s.

Link could sense Rhett’s arousal so he decided to encourage it by pressing his ass into Rhett’s dick. “You could always move lower, if you want.”

Rhett leaned down and kissed Link’s back. “I was hoping you’d say that.” Rhett changed positions so he was kneeling between Link’s legs. Then he reached underneath Link, unzipped his jeans, and pulled them down along with his underwear until his ass was exposed.. Link moaned happily as Rhett massaged his ass, eventually moving his hands to his dick.

“How’s that?” Rhett checked in.

“Perfect.” Link said in a muffled voice. By this point the two men were hard, and Link was ready to move things forward. He quickly switched over into dominant mode.

“Get undressed and lay down.” He ordered. “I’ve got a treat for you.”

“Yes sir.” Rhett said excitedly. He got up and removed what he was wearing and got back into bed. Link watched him closely as he took his pants off. “On your back.”

“Okay.” Rhett laid on his back as ordered, hands folded across his chest and dick standing at attention. Link slowly walked over to Rhett’s side of the bed and smiled. “You ready?”

“Yup.”

“Okay. Let me know how you feel, I can always change positions if you want.” Link climbed onto the bed and slowly adjusted himself until his ass was hovering over Rhett’s face. He placed both hands on the headboard in order to keep his balance.

“You like this?” Link asked.

“Mmmmm.” Rhett responded as he put his hands on Link’s hips and lowered them until Link’s asshole was parallel with his mouth. He then proceeded to kiss the area around Link’s entrance, eventually slipping his tongue in and out. He did this slowly at first, then picked up the pace when Links hips began to move back and forth in excitement.

“Ahhh!” Link cried out as he began touching himself with one hand while continuing to hold the headboard with the other. He looked down and watched precum drip into Rhett’s hair and smiled. He had never topped him like this before and it was much more satisfying than he was expecting.

Rhett smacked Link on the sides of his ass a few times before reaching down and stroking himself. He tilted his head so that he could still breathe through his nose while continuing to feast on Link. He couldn’t say anything but he didn’t care. Being smothered by Link was worth giving up the ability to speak for a little while.

Rhett and Link continued to simultaneously touch themselves, but Rhett tried to slow himself down as much as he could. He couldn’t get enough of Link and wanted this moment to last as long as possible. He nuzzled Link’s asshole with his beard until the brunet began to giggle.

“Mmmm, you put on beard oil this morning…so soft.” Link commented. Rhett smiled and nuzzled Link a bit more before resuming using his lips and tongue to caress Link’s asshole. He flickered his tongue in and out until Link twitched with pleasure.

Link was absolutely giddy with pleasure at this point. He reached down and pulled up on Rhett’s hair until their eyes met. “You’re so good at this.” Rhett wiggled his eyebrows in response. “You ready to come now? I don’t want to wear you out.”

Rhett nodded and began to speed up his movements, teasing the tip of his dick with the same rhythm he was using to eat Link. Link growled as he groped and stroked himself until the headboard was covered with his come. When he was done, Link maintained his position on Rhett until he came too. The larger man’s muffled moans vibrated through Link’s body and made the aftermath of his orgasm that much sweeter.

When Link knew they were both thoroughly satisfied, he climbed off of Rhett and silently motioned towards the bathroom. Link shut the door and turned on the shower as Rhett brushed his teeth. Link leaned against the wall and waited, and as soon as Rhett was done he pulled Link in for a kiss.

“We gotta do that again.” Rhett smiled as he slid his hand down to Link’s ass.”I had no idea you tasted so good.”

“Well, I thought you deserved a nice treat after giving me such a great massage.” Link said as he climbed into the shower, giving Rhett a “come hither” stare as he leaned against the back wall.

“Now it’s my turn for a massage, right?” Rhett said playfully as he joined him.

“Of course.” Link replied as Rhett closed the shower curtain behind them


End file.
